


Paperback Writer

by MandyCandy



Series: No End, No Beginning Universe Expansion [1]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Lucy Who?, Lucy doesn't exist, Lucy goes to Finland, Now What?, Post-Rittenhouse, She's seen too much history to teach, So she becomes a writer, They've changed the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandyCandy/pseuds/MandyCandy
Summary: Nine years after the Clockblockers changed history, Lucy settles into becoming a science fiction writer instead of a historian. She's on tour for her twelfth book in the Lifeboat series in Helsinki, Finland.* * * * *This is a one-off in my No End, No Beginning universe.May be a tad confusing if you haven't read the main story.





	Paperback Writer

     Lucy followed the slim blond from the front entrance of library and up the central stairs. Lucy paused a moment at the base of the stairs and regarded the view in front of her. The Helsinki University Library here at Kaisa-Talo was stunning. The large, modern architecture let in copious amounts of natural light, paired with the sharp white of the shelves, trims, and the staircase ahead of her made everything seem so large, new, and yet welcoming. All the whiteness on the outside was a sharp contrast to the aged red brick of the building's exterior. But what really captured her attention was the staircase. 

     The stairs flowed organically in a gentle spiral in the centre of the library. The crisp white lines reminded her very much of the sleek lines of the Mothership. She took a calming breath as she pushed back the memories of chasing the time machine through the centuries.  _That ended nine years ago, I don't need to worry any more._ She took another breath.  _Rittenhouse no longer exists, I am here in the here and now, not the then and ago._ She pushed a smile onto her lips and followed Kyösti, whom had paused waiting for her, up the stairs, and past the every growing crowed that was lined up on the first floor.

     She was lead to the third floor where the study tables had been replaced rows of chairs. There was a set of comfortable looking chairs at the front of the room, just in front of the large, rounded window spanning the stories. Kyösti didn't stop here, but continued to lead Lucy forward towards the rooms nestled against the far wall, closest to the chairs. She opened the door and let Lucy in first.

     Lucy stood in the middle of the green room, which was to say white and not green. There was a couch and two matching stuffed chairs, between which sat a low white table that looked like it could have come from IKEA. She paused mentally, was is faux pas to expect that a Scandinavian or Nordic country would be decorating with IKEA? After all, Sweden was next door. She brought herself back to the green room. A tall table in the back of the room was filled with classes, a kettle, and a jug of water, some fresh fruit, and an assortment of snacks. Lucy grabbed a glass of water and what looked like a candy bar called Jim before sitting down.

     Kyösti sat in one of the chairs and checked her watch. "The talk is scheduled for an hour from now," her accent was soft with a musical lilt that Lucy noticed was present in all Finns. "As you can see, there is quite the queue already. We anticipate that we will have to turn away people before you arrive."

     The thought surprised Lucy. "We're recording this and broadcasting it live, are we not?"

     Kyösti nodded. "Of course. Part of the conditions as laid down by the University, why?"

     "Well," Lucy began, realising that she had spent too much time around Jiya and Rufus. "If we're broadcasting it, can we not stream it into study rooms so that students still have direct access?"

     Kyösti nodded. "I will look into arranging that for you." She made a note on her mobile phone. "Moving on, because you do not speak Finnish, we will have two translators on site, one for Suomi, and one for FinSSL as a number of deaf students have expressed an interest in participating. I ask that you try not to speak too quickly, and take frequent breaks so that the translators can keep up and do not miss anything."

     Lucy nodded and listened as Kyösti continued on. She opened the package of the bar and took a bite, the chocolate coating crumbled as her teeth dug in deeply into a sweet sponge that tasted like it was made from jam. She scrambled to catch the falling chocolate, as Kyösti anticipated this and handed her a paper napkin.

     "This must be your first Jim. The marmalade foam is my favourite part, but it is a touch messy if you're not expecting it."

     "It's marmalade?" Lucy was surprised when she finished chewing. "Is it supposed to fight against me eating it?"

     It was the first time she heard Kyösti laugh. "Fighting sounds right. It does squish down and return to its shape quickly. Fazer is very good at what they do, there is a reason they are the best chocolate in Finland. Though, many of us argue that it is the best in the world."

     "It's really good." Lucy chewed through the rest of the bar while getting the last of the information before being left to her own devices in the green room.

 

     Shortly before the hour was up, Kyösti came back in to make sure Lucy was ready to do her talk and quickly introduce her to Tapio who would be leading the talk and questions. Armed with a fresh cup of coffee, she was lead out to the front of a very pack library floor and was greeted by a large applause and gentle cheer. She waved and sat down.

     "Moi!" Lucy greeted the audience and was met with a chuckle. "What, did I not say that correctly?"

     "No, you spoke well, none of us expect you to attempt the language. It is, eh, complex." Tapio smiled. "I would like to welcome you, Lucy Preston, here to Helsinki University. You have just released your twelfth book in the Lifeboat series, The Murder of Jesse James. As anyone has read any of your books can attest, your novels are surprisingly complex for an adventure series. They combine a bit of the world and history we know, with a world very different from our own. Would you care to explain to us who Jesse James is?"

     Lucy waited for the translators to finish speaking as she gathered her thoughts. She knew this question was coming, it didn't make it any less difficult. "Jesse James was an outlaw, a bandit, train and bank robber, and a gang leader of the infamous Jesse-Young gang. He was born September 5th, 1847 and died April 10th 1882, he was 35."

     "That is a very detailed description of a figure that has never existed."

     Lucy laughed. "I know. But who knows, he might have been a prolific criminal in an alternate timeline of our history."

     "Do you believe in time travel?"

     "I believe that with science and motivation, and a collection of geniuses, anything is possible. Time travel included."

     The audience chuckled and he continued. "So you created a in depth character in Jesse James, pulled from the actual historical figure of Bass Reeves, and added your team of Clockbusters Laurel, Wesley, Rupert, and Jael. And, how dare I forget, everyone's favourite villain, Goran. Some how, with that complex mix of characters, you created a beautiful story about the most basic human debates and still manage to end on a positive note. How do you do it?"

     She grinned and sipped her coffee. "I steal from my friends, I steal from history, I steal from my husband, and most importantly, I steal from my experiences. I grew up with my nose in every history book I could get my hands on. My sister and I didn't play princesses, or knights, or anything like that, no. I bullied her into reenacting the trials of Joan of Arc, the assassination of Lincoln, the Civil War. Poor kid never had a chance until she got to go to school." The crowed laughed, both they and she were loosening up. "I spend a lot of time in my local library, so much so that people think I work there. But most of it is spent writing, surrounded by every text I can find on my current novel."

     "Let us open the floor to any questions people may have?" Offered Tapio.

     "Let's." Agreed Lucy.

     A slim boy, not a boy, a young man, Lucy corrected herself internally, approached the mic at the front of the isle. "Pelkäätkö ideoiden loppumisen?" Lucy waited for the question to be translated for her.

     "Ah, he asks if you are every worried about running out of ideas?"

     Lucy laughed again. "Not in the slightest. I have another fifteen novels outlined, though the last one may end of being longer than one book."

     The young man's eyes widened. "Wow, kittos." He stepped away to let the next person ask their question.

     For an hour and a half Lucy answered every question she could, offering stories, advice, and skirting the truth as much as possible without lying. What she hadn't expected was the shear number of people who wanted to meet her, shake her hand, and get her to sign their books. She spent nearly two hours so she didn't miss a single person that wanted to meet her, though why so many of them did, she was at a loss.

     "It's because you're a wonderful and heartfelt person." Garcia said as he approached her when the last student left.

     "They wouldn't think that if they knew what I've done." She answered quietly.

     "I used to think the same thing about a particular historian in my life." He wrapped his arms around her. "Good thing she proved me wrong."

     "That's different." She argued as she settled into his warmth and breathed deeply.

     "Mmm," he pursed his lips as he tried to hide the smile. 

     "I know what you're thinking and your wrong." She pushed away from him and tried to glare up at him. He just nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist and guided her towards the stairs.

     "I love the lines in this building," he said softly. "It reminds me of the Mothership."

     Lucy grinned widely up at him. "You can't steal the library too Garcia."

     "Why would I do that when the Mothership gave me everything I needed?'

     "You're such a romantic!" She gently tapped his hip with her own.

     "Only for my girls, Lucy, only for you."


End file.
